


The Moonligth Monster

by Dark_Kermit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Princes & Princesses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Kermit/pseuds/Dark_Kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cursed to live his life as a monster. Alfred must get the help of a mage, Arthur Kirkland, to lift the spell. But can Alfred control the monster he is and will he be able to lift the curse before it's to late.<br/>M for later chapters, maybe, USUK eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moonligth Monster

Now our story begins with Alfred. the Prince of the Kingdom of Kielder. He was well known to have grand parties for his birthday. All the girls of Nobles wanted to be with him and all the Nobles wanted to be him. As you can guess Alfred was a very handsome boy. However he was spoilt as any child who be if they were part of a royal family. Whatever he wanted he would get and despite his determination to be a hero of his people, he soon forgot about his people's needs. This coursed various fights and arguments with both his parents, who are the ruling King and Queen, and even the Kingdom's council. Alfred became more withdraw from his life as a royal and soon he was acting like a spoilt four year old at any given time. One day Alfred got a visitor and hopefully this visitor would put Alfred in his place.

xXx

Servants moved out the way as a fuming man, with short blonde hair with one odd bit sticking up in the middle, marched through the great halls of the Castle of Kielder. He's blue eyes that were normally bright and child like, were now narrowed and filled with rage. This man was no other then Alfred, the soon to be Prince of Kielder. Alfred pushed past servants as he made his way to the meeting hall. When he arrived he slammed open the mahogany double doors, the force almost took the doors right of their hinges, and marched over to where he's parents, The King and Queen, where sitting.

"What is the meaning of this Alfred," His father roared as Alfred crossed the room. Alfred is normally a happy person but right now he was pissed. He slammed his hands on the oak table and glared into his parents eyes.

"How could you cancel my party," Alfred wailed and the top of his lungs. Now Alfred was well known for his birthday parties and as his 18th birthday was tomorrow everyone had been talking about his party. Alfred was extremely happy as 1, he was going to have a kickass party and 2, he loved being the centre of everyone's attention. However that all crashed when a servant informed him of the cancelation to his party that very morning.

Alfred's mother was the one to speak next. "Now honey, we cancelled it because we believe that you are far too old to have parties, instead we are going to have a nice dinner and send your time down in the village going to difference places such as the orphanage,"

Alfred's eyebrow twitched as his mother's words reached his ears. If he was already pissed before then he was livid now. How could his parents do this to him. He was going to invite Susan and all her, hot, friends. His parents always had to control his life for him. He felt rage build up inside of him.

"Screw the children and the dinner, why the hell can't I have a kickass party, You let Matthew do what he wanted when he lived...,"

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER AND I LIKE THAT!" his Father had stood up from his chair now and was leaning closer to Alfred. "YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW BEFORE WE DECIDED TO NOT EVEN GIVE YOU A BIRTHDAY,"

Alfred huffed and spun on his heel and left the room. But before he closed the door he turned back to his parents and yelled one last thing. "IT'S ALFRED.F.JONES ," and with that Alfred slammed the doors.

xXx

 _Stupid parents, stupid party, stupid WORLD._ Alfred paced back and forth in his room. The argument that morning had put him in a really bad mood.

Alfred stopped pacing and walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. He took his glasses of and ran a hand through his hair. Signing as he did so. He tried to calm himself down but as soon as he thought about the argument he started to get frustrated again.

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose and lower himself down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Guilt started to pour into the pit of his stomach as he recalled the rest of the day. Because of his frustration he had refused to go to dinner, he had smashed a newly placed vase in the grand hall and he had also yelled at one of the servant girls who had tried to help him. But the most he felt guilty for was what he had said to his parents. Alfred had mentioned his brother Matthew and he know that it was still a sore topic for them, but he said it anyway.

About two months ago his older brother, by about 2 minutes, had meet a man called Gilbert and the two had fallen in love. Now Gilbert seemed like a normal person, However his parents had someone look into the silver haired man and had found out about his life in a country called Prussia. Gilbert has gotten into trouble for steeling and theft. His parents were not happy that Matthew was in love with a criminal so they tried to get him to stop seeing Gilbert. That didn't work. Matthew, Alfred and their parents had a massive argument which ended in Matthew running away with the Prussian the day after.

Alfred would sometimes get a letter from his brother telling him that he was fine and that Gilbert was looking after him but Matthew never told Alfred where he was. That hurt Alfred that his brother didn't trust him enough. Alfred really missed his brother and so did his parents.

KNOCK!, KNOCK!

Alfred was brought back to reality when he heard a knocking sound come from his window. Thinking it as nothing but a bird, Alfred ignored it.

But then the knocking continued. "Alright already," Alfred finally got restless and marched over to the window and drew back the curtains.

Alfred stopped and let the curtain full from his hand. Standing on the balcony on the other side of his window was a figure draped in a black clock. Alfred couldn't see the figures face and just watched his clock sway in the breeze. The figure tapped on the window again. As if asking for Alfred to opened it.

Swallowing the sliver in his mouth, Alfred reach forwards and opened the window. Wind raced through the opening and Alfred lifted his arms to cover his face. When he looked up again he found that the figure was no longer stand outside the window but was now standing right in front of him. Alfred stumbled backwards as he tried to create distance between them.

"Are you Prince Alfred?" The figure asked.

No words left Alfred's mouth as he gawked at the figure.

"Are you Prince Alfred?" This time the figure's words sounded more of a demand then a question.

Still stunned, Alfred just simple nodded his head.

"You are an annoying and oblivious man," The figure stepped closer to Alfred and placed his hand on the prince's chest and started to mumble worlds that Alfred didn't recognise.

"Wh...What are you... doing?" Alfred finally got out.

The figure stopped and back away from Alfred, smiling. "you'll see," And that's exactly what happened.

A burning feeling started to spread throughout Alfred's body starting with his chest. He winced in pain as his felt like it was being ripped apart. He looked toward the figure but his eye sight had started to go blurry and wouldn't focus. The pain soon become too much for Alfred to handle and he collapse to the floor.

"What...What the HELL.....did you do to...me," Alfred hissed at the figure.

"It's your punishment,"

"My wh...," The pain cut Alfred's sentence short.

"Learn to become one with nature and change that childish attitude of yours," The figure bend down so that it's hooded faces was right in front of the prince's. "You have 3 moons, good luck,"

The figured turned his back on Alfred and hopped out the window. Without another word the figure vanished into the night.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!._ Alfred grabbed onto a table leg and tried to pull himself up but the tabled flipped over and brought Alfred back down onto the floor. His skin crawled and felt like it was ripping in two. He forced his eyes shut and let out a scream that echoed in the room. He felt his body grow and his clothes rip. When the pain started to subside Alfred opened his eyes and shock startled him. His hands where big and hairy.

Clambering over to his mirror, Alfred was able to prop himself up with a chair and looked into the mirror. His eyes widened at the view that welcomed him. Looking back at Alfred wasn't the handsome prince that he was a moment ago, looking back at him now was a Alfred sized black and white wolf with big teeth and blue eyes.

"That....That bastard," Alfred spat.

The figure had cursed Alfred, and had turned him into a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Trust me this won't be a twilight thing.  
> Btw Kielder is actually a real place in England, however the castle and kingdom is something that I made up  
> Oh and sorry for making Alfred a bit of an ass here but he get's better.... hopefully  
> See you in the next update


End file.
